


For the Love of, Light up Skechers and Fidget Spinners

by bdamanlover4ever



Series: Craig Wears Light Up Skechers [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepovers, Stripe is such a sweet little thing, Stripe loves his two dads, Supportive Craig Tucker, Tweek loves to bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdamanlover4ever/pseuds/bdamanlover4ever
Summary: Tweek whimpers, “It’s dark. I'm scared.”“Don’t worry babe, I got this.” Craig stomps his feet and his Skechers light up.orStripe gets "lost" so Craig and Tweek search for him.





	For the Love of, Light up Skechers and Fidget Spinners

“Hi, Craig.” A voice speaks from the bedroom door frame.

 

Craig turns to the sound, his black hair bouncing over his dull eyes. “What’s up, Tweek?” He hits pause on the video playing on his PC.

 

“I brought over a few leftover cupcakes, I made.” Tweek walks inside. It’s the same sight he’s grown used to seeing over time. Craig’s room: with everything neatly arranged and more organized than his own.

 

Craig spins in his chair, as Tweek pulls off his backpack and opens up a little box.

 

“There were three,” Tweek states, looking at the single cupcake left in the box all alone. “But your little sister jumped me for two.” He places his backpack by Craig’s bed.

 

“Tricia jumped you?” Craig speaks so slowly, it’s almost as if he’s mocking Tweek’s words.

 

The blond haired boy shakes his head, in an attempt to defend his honor. “She...she surprised me is all! I was coming up the stairs, messing with the fidget spinner you bought me then out of nowhere she pops up and starts harassing me about what’s in the box.”

 

“Well, do you want this one?”

 

“No, it’s for you.”

 

Craig grunts, carefully lifting the cupcake into his hand. “Thanks.” He observes the design, then licks the icing. The sweet flavor sending his taste buds on a joy ride, as he eagerly peels back the wrapper to take a bite of the cake. “Each time you bake it’s like you’re getting better and better, Tweek.”

 

Tweek flops on Craig’s bed. He pulls out a fidget spinner from his pocket to start messing with it. “Yeah.” His eyes peek up to see a rare glimpse of delight dancing in Craig’s pupils. “Those were so good my dad let me sell them in the coffee shop. But...I think it was just to lure in more customers because he advertised, ‘ _taste the same cupcakes that the North Korean dictator ate made by our homosexual son’_ which I begged for him not to do.”

 

Craig chews on the cupcake thoughtfully, “There were only three left.” He swallows, “How many did you make?”

 

“At first I only made ten, but when my dad said they were going in the shop…” Tweek moves his fingers to spin the toy a bit faster. “I made at least seventy three.”

 

Craig raises an eyebrow, “All by yourself?” He wouldn’t be shocked if the answer is “ _yes”_   Tweek has never looked so sleep deprived in his life.

 

“My mom helped. Ya know, she makes all the baked goods in the shop.” Tweek smiles, proud of himself. “She even said that we can sell them again, since they sold so well.” The pride drains a bit from his face as he considers the stress and pressure of doing that all over again. “But it’s probably not going to happen...ngh... anytime soon. I couldn’t sleep...not ngh...well.”

 

Craig takes another bite of the cupcake. It’s delicious. Just the perfect amount of sweetness and not too many sprinkles. “That’s a huge loss for everyone. These would make a killing if y'all sold them everyday.”

 

Rapidly, Tweek shakes his head. A bit of his nerves unraveling, make him spin the fidget spinner faster. “No. There would be a _killing_ if we sold them everyday.”

 

Sometimes, Craig forgot that he had to be mindful of his words around Tweek. The boy was still on edge about the president exposing him.

 

“Speaking of which,” Tweek’s eyes shift around anxiously. “Umm...ngh.. ca-can I sleep over here for the week?” He asks. His tongue feels heavy in his mouth, as his stomach does flip-flops in fear of the answer. He pulls out a second spinner to use on another finger. “I don’t want to be at my house, in case...ngh... North Korea gets pissed and decides to launch another missile over it.” War flashbacks occur in his brain, to when he saw the large projectile over his house for the first time.

 

Craig licks the last bit of icing off the top, “I’ll have to ask my mom, but I’m sure she’ll say yes.” He stands up, placing the last bite of cupcake on the desk. “It’s important that you get a good night's sleep, while you’re over here.” He inspects the blond carefully, “To get those dark bags from under your eyes.”

 

“GAH! Good.” Tweek shouts in surprise, sending both his fidget spinners to the floor. He sits up on Craig’s bed. “You will barely even know I’m here. I’ll be good and be quiet, just like Stripe.” Speaking the pet’s name sets off a light bulb in his brain. “Wait, Stripe!” He reaches down in his backpack to pull out a container of dried papaya. “I made this for him.”

 

“What are you doing, baking for everyone now?”

 

“Stripe’s is special, since he can’t enjoy cupcakes.”

 

“Who said guinea pigs can’t eat cupcakes?”

 

Tweek shrugs, “I don’t know if they can or can’t. Who gives a fuck? I just have dried papaya, that I wanna feed him.” He leans forward, searching for Stripe in his cage. “Where is he?” His eyes dart around to see the cage with fresh hay, a water bottle, and a food bowl.

 

“I put him down in the basement, while I was cleaning his cage. I thought, I brought him back up here...”

 

“You left Stripe IN THE BASEMENT?”

 

“It’s only been like an hour. You act like it’s animal cruelty or something fucking crazy.”

 

Tweek jolts to his feet, a determined look on his face. “I’m going down there to save Stripe.” He storms out the room.

 

Craig groans, picking up Tweek’s fidget spinners. “We’re going to find him together.” He knows the video on his laptop will have to wait as he chases after his boyfriend.

 

They leap down the stairs, almost racing each other to prove who is the more dedicated pet owner.

 

Laura yells at the boys, “No running in house!”

 

“Sorry Mom, this is an emergency.” Craig shouts back. From the sound of his mom’s voice she was cooking in the kitchen. “But can you make extra for dinner tonight?”

 

“Is your boyfriend staying over?”

 

Craig steals a glance at Tweek’s embarrassed face. “He actually wants to sleep over for a few nights.”

 

Laura peeks her head from out the kitchen. She looks at her son and Tweek, opening up the door to the basement. “Tweek, did you ask your parents?”

 

“Yes.” Tweek nods. “They don’t mind.” He doesn’t confess that his parents are actually relieved to not have to deal with him and all his anxiety issues for a while.

 

Laura smiles at him warmly. “In that case, you’ll be our guest.” She walks back into the kitchen. “You know you’re always welcome here.” The last part sounded like she was trying too hard to be a supportive parent.

 

Craig nudges Tweek in his side, slipping his fidget spinners in his pocket. “I told you she’d say yes. She loves you.” He takes a single step into what looked like a path of never ending darkness. “Probably more than she loves me.”

 

“Why is your basement so...ngh... dark?” Tweek babbles nervously, gnawing on his bottom lip. He feels his heart drop as his foot drops down the first step. “Turn on the lights before I break my crazy neck.” He squeaks out, fear constricting his airwaves.

 

“They were on earlier...” Craig steps back up to the top of the staircase, feeling around for a light switch. “Here.” He wiggles his fingers, flicking a switch up and down.

 

“Stops turning the lights on and off.”

 

“They’re not coming on. The bulbs must be blown.”

 

“I can’t believe you left Stripe down here in the dark!”

 

“How was I supposed to know the bulbs would blow?” Craig complains. There is a careless dryness in his tone. “Let me get something.” He exits the basement. “Hold on.”

 

The sounds of his footsteps leaving and the slam of the door makes Tweek’s skin crawl. He grits his teeth together, too afraid to take another step into the abyss. Shakily, his hands find their way to his pocket to pull out a fidget spinner. He quickly starts playing with the therapeutic toy.

 

A loud groaning of the water heater fills his ears and he lets out a terrified yelp. He’s not even sure anyone can hear his cries over the random sounds pounding his ear drums. Terror inspires him to spin the toy faster, trying to focus on the action instead of the strange noises.

 

The door opens again and Craig joins Tweek’s side.

 

Tweek whimpers, “It’s dark. I'm scared.” All the sleepless nights have set paranoia in his soul.

 

“Don’t worry babe, I got this.” Craig stomps his feet and his Skechers light up. The bright flashing lights temporarily illuminate to reveal a floor at the bottom of the staircase.

 

Tweek’s eyes widen, sparkling up at Craig as if he was a hero. “That’s so cool!” He praises in admiration. He shoves his fidget spinner back in his pocket.

 

Craig blushes, “I guess." He holds out his hand, “Now follow me. I promise, I’ll protect you from the darkness.” He scans Tweek worried tried face and rephrases, “Not just from anything down here, also when you sleep tonight. I’ll be right by your side.”

 

A gleeful smile appears on Tweek’s face. He locks his fingers around Craig’s. “I’ll...I’ll protect...ngh... you if anything happens too!” A fuzzy feeling floods his heart as he sees a smile tug on Craig’s lips. “I promise I won’t run!”

 

Craig nods in approval and together they descend down the stairs, going deeper into the basement with only the Skechers lighting their way. Every so often Tweek has to stop and catch his wits. Craig sweetly whispers, “ _It’s just the water heater_ ” or “ _It’s just the squeaky floorboards from above._ ” Tweek would slowly unfreeze as Craig’s hot breath tickled his skin.

 

It took four minutes to do what was usually a ten second effort to go down stairs, but the important thing was that they made it in one piece.

 

“I made a little playpen for Stripe down here.” Craig explains, walking over towards the center of the basement. “If you feel any stray toys or hay then we’re getting close.”

 

Tweek carefully flowed in his boyfriend’s footsteps. His eyes carefully observing everything in the basement when the lights flashed over them. It wasn’t long before he caught sight of _another_ empty pen.

 

“Welp.” Craig mumbles, a tad bit disappointed. He moves his feet to keep the lights going to let them see all around the playpen. “Maybe I did take Stripe back up to my room.”

 

“Maybe?” Tweek repeats the word as if it doesn’t register in his brain. His eye twitches slightly, as his head cocks to the side. “MAYBE?”

 

Craig looks on the floor, there is a bit of hay and food scattered near the pen. “He could have gotten out. It wouldn’t be the first time.” He kicks the stuff on the floor.

 

Tweek yanks Craig by his shirt with hostility. “You lost my... _gah..._ guinea pig?”

 

“My God, Tweek you always do this.” Craig exasperates, “You act helpless then make me out to be the bad guy who ruins something.” He stomps his feet illuminating the area more. The lights allow him to see Tweek’s pissed off desperate expression. “I mean, each time you get mad you can’t just yank away the fact Stripe is also mine and I care about him.”

 

Tweek’s voice cracks slightly, hitting a few octaves higher than usual. “Well excuse... _ngh..._ me,” He lets go of Craig’s hand in revolt. “I’m not the one who lost our baby!”

 

Craig inhales sharply. He rubs his temples, knowing that there is barely any point in reasoning unless Tweek can calm down. “Honey.” He speaks gently, “Stripe is not lost. We know where he is.” His eyes shift to observe the darkness. “Somewhere.”

 

“Somewhere is ngh! Not a Ngh!” Tweek frantically pulls at his hair. “Specific location!” He began to spin around in one spot, too scared to pace around in the darkness. “What if he’s hurt or hungry or cold?” More fear intangles in his vocal cords as he gasps, “What if we accidentally crushed him?”

 

“Did you step on anything coming over here?”

 

“Gah! It’s..I..too-to..too much pressure to remember!”

 

“Honey, if you keep freaking out you’ll hyperventilate and scare Stripe away. We have to think rationally.” Craig grabs Tweek’s erratic arms, fingers slipping to hold his wrist steady from tearing out any soft blond hair. “Stripe doesn’t want to see you fucking out. I don’t want to see fucking out.”

 

Tweek breathes in the comforting smell of his boyfriend. A few tears sting the corner of his eyes. It’s so annoying feeling himself about to cry. “I don’t know why I’m like this.” He struggles to elaborate on his emotions at the moment. “I just..gah..need ngh!”

 

“Don’t fret, at least I’m here for you.” Craig awkwardly opens up his arms.

 

“Why are you...GAH…” Tweek stumbles over his words, “T-posing to assert your dominance?” His eyes blink to withhold a flood of tears.

 

“I’m asserting the fact, I would like a hug.” Craig explains. The word ‘ _hug_ ’ sounds weird to verbalize on his tongue. It’s not a word he’s used to saying or doing. “You look like you could use one.” With the black bags under his eyes, Tweek looks like a scared raccoon caught in the act of eating someone’s garbage.

 

But gosh...Craig happens to love raccoons—especially, blond ones that are sleep deprived and panic stricken.

 

Tweek whimpers, his body moving like a magnetic attraction to Craig’s. Craig slowly pulls the trembling body into a warm hug. Tweek buries his face in Craig’s chest.

 

“It’s okay. Everything is going to be fine.” Craig soothes him. “You’re just really worried about Stripe.” His words enter Tweek’s heart and cradle it into relaxation. “I am too.” A skillfully hand reaches up to rub the side of his boyfriend’s heated face. “Like I said earlier, we’re going to find him together.”

 

It’s almost like there’s something in the dusty air, all of a sudden. A wave of calmness, that embraced both of their nerves. Craig thumbs at Tweek’s round lips, all swollen from gnawing on them for so long. He slowly tilts Tweek’s chin up, forcing somber eyes to meet with his own dedicated ones. Tweek sniffles, searching Craig’s eyes for any hints of doubt. There is none.

 

They would stay down here all night just to find _their_ guinea pig.

 

Tweek struggles to present a smile. On the inside, he’s more chilled out but his slightly trembling body declares otherwise. “Are...are we going to hold hands again?”

 

“Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to.” Craig offers his hand out bashfully. “I wanna hold yours, too.” He speaks the last part softly, almost as if he hoped the loud sounds would drown the sentence out.

 

Tweek holds Craig’s hand tenderly. “Light up the way.” He uses his other hand to wipe away the tears from his eyes. It only makes his eyelids itch and get more irritated with frustration that his eyeballs couldn’t see in the dark. But he figured that was okay long as Craig was by his side.

 

“Mess with this.” Craig pulls a fidget spinner from Tweek’s pocket.

 

Tweek uses one hand to spin the plastic. He can’t really see the object spinning but he feels the little gust of wind created by it. This helps him to focus as Craig leads them deeper into his basement.

 

Craig calls out, “Stripe. Come here, Stripe.”

 

A part of Tweek feels like Craig would never say that without him here. He feels like Stripe would have just came out by now if it was just Craig. Maybe he _is_ keeping Stripe away. Maybe Stripe wants nothing to do with him like this...like how his parents want nothing to do with him like this. Maybe even when he tries so hard...trying to calm down using the fidget spinner... he’s still a jumbled up mess of indecisive emotions.

 

Tweek stops messing with the toy. “Do you really hate to see me fucking out?” He whispers, taking baby steps.

 

“Duh, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” Craig confirms. He recalls again about how he should watch his words around Tweek, so nothing gets blown out of proportion. “Nobody wants to see somebody they care about suffer.” He pauses, thinking about it. “And I know it’s not something you control.” His eyes meet with Tweek’s frantic ones. “It’s not something anyone can control. But I wish, I could just magically wipe those dark bags away.”

 

“I...I...ngh, feel better when I bake.” Tweek admits, recalling the happy feeling making cupcakes. “It feels good to...follow the step by step directions so you can’t mess up. There’s no pressure.” His smile slowly becomes more real. “And watching people eat my treats and like them, makes me feel accomplished.” His eyebrows furrow, “That’s not stupid is it?”

 

“It’s pretty damn stupid.” Craig squeezes Tweek’s hand. “But the whole town is pretty damn lucky that it’s so stupid, because you’re such a good baker. You make the best cupcakes.” He grins mischievously.

 

Tweek has never so badly wanted to punch Craig in his lips with his own lips. The smile on his face grows in size. “Meh, it’s a gift and a curse.” Suddenly, an idea pops in his head. “My cupcake! That’s how we’re going to find Stripe. ”

 

“I thought you said, guinea pigs can’t eat cupcakes?” Craig brings up his boyfriend’s words from earlier.

 

Tweek rolls his eyes, “I know but you said they’re so good and you can’t live without them.” He drags Craig out of the basement. “Maybe it has to do with how much you care about me.”

 

“I don’t think Stripe really…” Craig sighs, deciding not to explain. Tweek’s brain is probably running on less than an hour of sleep and twelve cups of coffee, which is why he’s sporadically reacting to everything.

 

The light from the first floor, temporary blinds them as they stumble across the carpet. Craig depends on Tweek to lead the way to his room on the second floor. The smaller boy is like poetry in motion as he glides up the stairs. Every twitch bolts his body a little higher, until he pushes open the bedroom door.

 

Tweek’s eyes scan the room. They light up pleasantly to see a sight that warms his heart. “Stripe!” He shouts eagerly, rushing to pick up the chubby animal munching on the cupcake.

 

“I knew I brought, Stripe back to my room.” Craig stops in the middle of his rant. Oddly, he doesn’t feel like the time in the basement with Tweek was a waste. He smiles fondly at Tweek nuzzling Stripe’s fluffy coat of fur. “The real question is, how did he get up to my desk?”

 

Tweek hums, rubbing his face against Stripe. “I think he knocked down those books to make a ramp.” He motions to the newly created mess near Craig’s desk.

 

“So you eat some of my cupcake and ruin my room?” Craig pats Stripe’s fluffy little head.

 

The guinea pig wiggles his nose cutely. His little tongue peeking out his cheeks to lick off the crumbs from around his face. Stripe tilts his head up to bump against Craig’s finger, his little whiskers bouncing.

 

The sight makes Craig’s anger dissolve to zero. “Well at least you weren’t all alone in the basement in the dark.” He thinks positively. His heart speeding up in adoration of two of his favorite things before his eyes—Tweek definitely deserves to have a relaxed peace of mind all the time.

 

Tweek thumbs over Stripe’s chubby cheeks. “I really hope Stripe doesn’t get a stomach ache from eating some of that cupcake.” Waves of concern wash over him. “I..ngh, don’t want him to get sick because of me.”

 

A sly expression crawls on Craig’s face, getting a little bold to go in for a half-hug. He slips an arm around Tweek, “You made those cupcakes with peace, love, and care.” He stares down at their little angel resting in Tweek’s hands.

 

“Yeah,” A blank look comes on Tweek’s face. He goes back to chewing on his lips, “But those are just metaphorical ingredients.” His voice cracks violently. “I hope I didn't, gah... hurt him.”

 

“You didn’t hurt him.” Craig comforts, rubbing Tweek’s back. Tweek hugs Stripe endearingly. The guinea pig sweetly rubbing and sniffling curiously. “See, Stripe is happy to see you. He was probably up here doing a scout of the area before bedtime...making sure is nothing able to hurt you, so you can sleep peacefully.”

 

An enlightened feeling spreads throughout Tweek’s chest. It makes him feel bubbly and so freaking happy. He can feel Stripe wiggling around against his shirt and Craig’s hand on his back. All the soft touches make him so appreciated...and he was lucky enough to be able to wake up every day this week and be greeted by this same wonderful feeling.

 

“Craig?”

 

“Yes, Honey?”

 

“You want to help me feed our baby?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Craig teases, picking up the container full of dried papaya. His brain isn’t even worried about the video he was watching earlier, it’s focused on Stripe and Tweek. The two most cutest things in his world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that one post I saw on Tumblr....But it grew out of control. Thanks for reading!~Mel


End file.
